


“I Can’t Feel My Feet, John!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys drink Mrs Hudson’s eggnog
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	“I Can’t Feel My Feet, John!”

“I don’t really like eggnog John.” Sherlock Holmes was lying in front of the fireplace, drinking eggnog. “Yet every year, I find myself drinking Mrs Hudson’s vile concoction. I don’t understand.”

“Maybe because it’s mostly rum? It is pretty lethal.” John Watson, head on his husband’s flat belly, replied. He took another sip. “We should get the recipe from Mrs Hudson.”

“Recipe? She buys eggnog and dumps in an insane amount of rum.” Sherlock held up his glass to the firelight. “Although after a few glasses, I forget that I don’t like it.”

“After a few glasses, I can’t feel my feet!” John exclaimed lazily. “Makes walking difficult.”

“Yeah, I try to not go up and down the steps after a few glasses.” The detective gazed into the fireplace. “We really need to finish the decorating.”

“Yeah.” John remained comfortably in place. “It’s so handy having you to decorate with?” He patted his husband fondly.

“Don’t need a ladder?” Sherlock grinned as John swatted him playfully. “It does make putting the tree topper on easier.”

“You know what though?” John pulled himself up. “We need to finish the tree but we’re overdressed.”

“Strip decorating!” The detective sat up. “I need a refill. You?” At his husband’s nod, Sherlock took both glasses to the kitchen. “What are the rules?”

“Hmmm, for every ornament you drop, you drink.” The doctor pried himself off the floor. “If you trip, you drink twice. Step on an ornament, drink and remove an item.”

His husband returned from the kitchen and handed over a full glass. “Ok, and if you fall into the tree, you chug and remove two items.”

“Damn straight!” They clicked glasses and drank. 

John stood, tripped over the rug, dropped the ornament he’d picked up, stepped on it (it broke) and fell into the tree.

Sherlock put his glass down to applaud, “very efficient John! Chug twice and take everything off but your red pants.” He had an epiphany and turned away, then quickly back. “And these.” He handed John a pair of felt antlers.

“You’re going down!” John tried to stand but landed on the sofa.

“Not worried! Besides, I got the reindeer butt plug to match the antlers!”

John raised his glass and said, “to Christmas decorating.”

Sherlock raised his glass, drank and fell into the tree.


End file.
